Coperture Castle
Located off the shore of the Atlantic, the Coperture Castle is a massive island castle hidden within a barrier of fog. It is perhaps hundreds of miles wide, lost within the tomes of the sea. Considered to be overly massive on its own, it is host to what can only be described as perhaps one of the last great fortresses of man. The island itself is divided into three sections, the host of which holds the unlocked Coperture Boxes which roam freely about the island. At the top of the island is the Coperture castle, a four style castle made of stone filled with iron ore making it the perfect safe house to ward against supernatural life as their goal is to work for humanity. The castle is Victorian era, designed to resemble that British royal family in Wales. It boasts multiple beautiful gardens with balconies and settings. It features many towers filled with overly large defensive canons powered by different sources some based on Flames, others simple railguns, and some overly large anti-freak weapons. Outer Areas Open Waters The waters around the island are perhaps one of the most overly dense reefs which lay hidden from humanity. They are guarded by the great Mosasaur known to the family as Frank, a nickname dubbed to him. These open waters are extremely hostile, known only to be the death of everyone from pirates to civilian ships which are sank by a creature large enough to take down ocean liners. Of course the waters lead into the cove and a hidden docking area for the small boats, though the most common is a dock at the front of the island, to which they are able to use on a daily basis. Cove Also known as the Monster Den, the Cove is an overly large to which Frank sleeps and stays within. Many people stay and use it as a personal beach considering the fact that Frank does not even dare to bite the others. While it is a nice area, it's an overly massive sandy area with barely any way out into the ocean, except for an underwater basin, that is deep enough there are no riptides one has to worry about being sucked into. Other than that, it is a common area to see small fish, as sharks are usually pushed out to sea by Frank or eaten by him. Beach Area On the opposite end of the island is a long rock pebble beach, to which most people do not use because of it's make up. The beach itself remains what could only be described as a the shell of the Coperture. It remains and always will remain as the greatest outlet of the Coperture area. It is perhaps one of the smaller divisions of the island, yet still used as people in the area use the large marble shell for a training outlet. It has been altered into a small training cove, one to which was put in with training dummies, weapons, and so on allowing them to practice everything from Boxes to their basic hand to hand. Villas The Beach is linked onto a a section of villas built onto the edge of the castle and at the beach. In total there are ten villas, each of which can easily hold an entire family within them, this allows for fifty or so people to live in the villas at the same time. The villas are linked to the training area by stone steps, these steps also lead up to the Coperture Castle front entrance and to The Garden. Each Villa is built to be a small townhouse with a sitting room, bathroom, fully furbished kitchen, and dinning room on the lower level. This connects to a small porch garden that the inhabitant can use freely. There are a set of steps going upstairs which contains a master bedroom and bathroom, a full bathroom, and two connected bedrooms. This is the set up for every villa, with nothing individual in nature about them. Coperture Forest This forest takes up well over a third of the island and is known as the second great pine barrens. Filled with massive trees and plants that have not been seen since the ancestral time of dinosaurs, the forest is home to most of the awoken Boxes. The forest itself, while not anything special is the only home for the long since dead flora of the world. Even still, the forest itself, is one of the best parts of the island considering it's natural beauty and it's fortifications, which allows it to serve as both a training ground, defensive area, and any other purpose they may wish to use it as. The Airstrip Housed in a secluded section of the island, the airstrip is exactly as it sounds, an extremely long air strip going out over the water. This is located besides an overly large hangar built to house a single freight plane as well as two small fighter jets that the family often employs. The Castle What can only be described as the great fortress of the Coperture, this castle is a six story castle, the outer stone being a mix off normal cut stone with thick iron ore and veins mixed in protecting it from the physical attacks of inhumans and as a barrier against magic. The castle features five towers, one built from each corner of the house, and a central tower built from the middle of the castle. The castle itself has a multitude of built in weapons and defenses as well as large hidden corridors and passages allowing people to travel around the castle in almost complete secrecy if used correctly. This is mixed with some more modern additions, this is a small garage area built into the basement levels allowing for the multiple vehicles stored in the underground garage to come and go freely. This is mixed with the secondary dock located near the side of the island which has the small freighter they often use on the water and airstrip located around the island, holding the two planes the Coperture has at their disposal. The Garden Also known as the Great Garden, or simply the Garden is one of the main attractions to the Coperture Island. It is linked to the forest by a large central garden area which is linked to a brilliant two level fountain. The fountain itself is made of marble shaped into coral and locked by cockle shells at the first level. The top level is instead six shells interlocking with the Coperture shield as the center piece. This leads up a set of overly large marble steps leading to the picnic area. This area features four picnic tables and one proper tea table for the family to use. While this area is overly large, it is populated with a multitude of shrubberies and is linked to the Great Library and the opening hallway. Coperture Castle First Floor The first floor of the Coperture is divided into two sides, the left and right side. The left side has nothing but small financial offices that those financial and information workers spend all of their time and serve no real purpose for anyone other than the workers. The second side of the first floor is where everything else goes on and where most of the official Coperture living is done. Each of the sides are linked together by the Grand Hall, this is a large entrance way to which the Coperture go through on a daily basis. It links both sides and the large front entrance. Kitchen One of the first two rooms to come into contact with it the Kitchen on one side and Banquet Hall on the other. The kitchen itself is broken into small sections for which to use. Firstly is a preparation island that allows the people to prep full meals with cutting boards done into them. Beside them are lines of sinks that they are able to use. There is a line of full line stones for which all of them can use. There are two large fridges and a large industrial freezer. Banquet Hall On the opposite end of the kitchen is the Banquet Hall, a room set up so that the entirety of the family and many others can dine together. It features two banquet tables, each of which can seat sixty when full. They remain fully decorated with proper dinning cloths set up at all time as well as furnishings for the table. Gallery The Gallery Room is perhaps one of the more beautiful rooms in the Coperture, featuring beautiful stained glass lining the room as well as artwork created from each past generations of the Coperture. All of it comes together in a small room, made with a small balcony that features a few statues, each of which stands to direct attention from piece to piece. Painting Room The painting room, is that across the castle, double the size of the gallery to which everyone can sit and paint whatever they wish if not work with other forms of artwork such as sculpture or carvings. The room is situated so that it overlooks the cove and some of the island with large panorama windows making it the best place for someone to sit and reflect while doing their work. Grand Library Also known as the Hall of Records, it is one of the largest living recordings of the Coperture and Neos. It is a two story library. The first level had two massive tables with individual book lamps for each seat and side of the tables. At the outside is a small outside section, which is covered keeping them protected from the rain where they can enjoy tea and read a book in the fresh air without being exposed to the elements. On the greater wall is a large great fireplace standing around six to seven feet tall with a large marble mantle. Seated around the fireplace were large leather chairs which are done around the fireplace with small arm tables beside them. Each and every single wall is lined with massive book shelves, each book a story a record of the Coperture or stories that the families had brought in. Training Hall Located on one end of the basement is a large training hall that the entire family can use. The first part of it is a sparring area with training weapons that are available for use. This is connected by a thin wall to a weight and exercise room which is fully stocked and furbished. Located down a small walkway is an Olympic sized pool with changing rooms on either end. At the opposite end of the pool is a sauna area that many people will often use. Coperture Castle Second Floor The second floor of the Coperture castle is completely different from the first as it is a collection of meeting rooms and offices for the family to use. Instead of acting as the main financial and diplomatic area of the Coperture. Offices The main bulk of the offices are located at the middle of the hallway which makes up the floor. They are the common offices, usually filled with the Coperture workers; they usually file paperwork once it's been finished, take and annotate reports for Adal and Echo to sign and write up, take the messages from MI-6 and Crown, and other important duties of that nature. Meeting Hall Located in between all of the offices is an overly large meeting room used for diplomatic meetings and other things of that nature. It features a large central table and a few small marketing tables that are used usually for holding arms or documents. There is also a single large video display on one side and on the other is a large monitor display. There are usually fifteen or so chairs set out for use, with two large chairs usually used for the heads of the family and the main guest. Financial Offices At the right end of the hall are the financial offices, those used to sort out financial reports, expense reports, the usual earning statements, and billing statements to be handled by the crown. These offices are usually of the higher end of computer furnishing, usually given to help keep up with the finances. Sanako's Office Located as the second to last office on the left, this is the personal office of Sanako Kawayaka. While not on duty as the families hired gun, she keeps up as Echo's personal assistant and helps with the office work. Usually Echo and Adal's office is kept under lock, with the only way through being a secondary doorway in Sanako's office. She regulates their calls as well as the people going into and out of the office so that they is able to do their work. The office is built with a multipurpose cabinet and desk mix where she keeps all her office and work equipment. There is a buzzer which opens up the doors to either Echo or Adal's office allowing people entry if need be. Located beside it is a mounted weapon of her choice, which can blow people away with ease. Echo's Office Also known as the head office, this is the office that is often used to keep the orders of crown and underground in order. The office only real feature is an overly large oak bound desk that he uses on top of which are three large monitor screens each of which he seems to work on individual all at the same time. Within the office there are massive book shelves built into the wall, each of them framed with a dull framing light. The office itself has a few hidden cabinets and other things which Echo often hides various items inside of them.The only thing of importance within the office itself is that it contains a large walkway into the bases of the defensive towers for the castle, this allows him to manually operate the defenses within the castle. Adal's Office Located across the hall from Echo's office is Adal's office, where he splits half the work with Echo. The office shares the same sort of work, as Echo does. The office is much different from Echo's, the desk being a dark maple with a large white marble top. Instead of having the large bookshelves it features two large cabinet sets, a large couch between them. Mounted on the wall is a large flatscreen which is usually used as the monitor for his computer, though he uses it for other purposes daily. Hidden in his wall is a large wine and booze fridge, that he keeps regularly stocked. Coperture Housing The third and fourth floors are dedicated purely for the housing of the Coperture Guardians and their families. The Vaults Lower Levels Category:Britain